


My Girl's (FemKyle/Jason)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [29]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Baby Names, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crying Jason Todd, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Kyle Rayner, First Meetings, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has PTSD, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pregnancy, Shock & Awe, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Jason Todd, comes home and hears a knock on his door seeing his girlfriend with a very special surprise
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: DC Rule 63 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Kudos: 16





	My Girl's (FemKyle/Jason)

I walked into my apartment from patrol. It was small, a bedroom in the back in the middle a living room, a small couch and chair with a miny fridge. I took my helmet off and hear my door knocking. I groaned and opened, Kylie! I haven't seen her in months. She looks nervous, and she's been crying. Somethings really wrong. I glance to her head to toe and stop at her arm's. She's holding a baby! I see the baby's small white streak. WHITE STREAK!! I'M A DAD!! My baby! I must be seeing things 

"hey, Jay" 

I feel my heart jump in shock my heart beating fast. I can't believe this. I open my mouth to say something but I feel my word's stuck in my throat. I stratch my neck she had a baby, I'm a dad. How the hell am I going to do this? 

"d-do you want to come in" 

She nodded I let her in shutting the door. I took a deep breath, I'm a dad. Just trying to let that sink in is freaking me the fuck out. I sat on the chair and stare at the baby. I took a deep breath 

"I know I didn't exactly handle this right. I was on planet Oa John noticed I was not myself. I just couldn't focus" she chuckled as her eye's swell "he thought I had a concussion, went to the Med-bay. They did test, I was 5 weeks pregnant. They said I'd run the risk of a miscarriage if I'd leave to come home. After losing my m-mom and d-dad. I didn't want to lose something so precious" she started crying 

I don't know what to do so I do what I can. I stand up, walk to Kylie and sit next to her. She laid her head on my shoulder. Holding our daughter. I kiss Kylie freaking out a little inside 

I touch her cheek "we're gonna figure this out together I promise" I try to say calm and hide my fears 

She kissed my hand "you wanna hold your daughter" 

My daughter "you S-sure?" 

"you're her dad Jason, of course I'm sure" 

Kylie gave me my daughter helping me put my arm's and hand's correctly. I'm a tough guy, but seeing my baby girl, my beautiful little girl. I completely unintentionally feal my walls break down. Kylie, used to be the only one who could break my walls. It was in that moment I instantly fell in love for the second time in my life. My baby girl. I feel my heart jump and my eye's swell. Her eye's are like Kylie's, and hair like mine. She's wearing a light pink colored onesie, and a green blanket. She's absolutely adorable and beautiful. 

"hey baby girl, hey angel I'm your daddy" my voice breaking with emotion my daughter "what's her name?" My voice raspy as I look at my beautiful girlfriend 

"her middle name is Maura I thought her Dad should be the one to decide her first name" 

I look at my daughter for a moment in love "Rayna, our little Rayna Maura Todd"

Kylie, kisses my temple and gently touched Rayna's face. I need to get a better place for them. A real job that, Kylie doesn't have to worry about me. If only, Bruce could hear me now. Kylie, yawned and laid on me. I kiss her head. Both my girl's asleep. I lay my head back feeling genuinely happy. Day's later Kylie and I living in our new home but it's temporary. Only damn thing we could afford. Kylie, says I should maybe ask Bruce for help. I haven't talked to my family in month's. They don't know anything honestly it's probably for the best. I sat on the roof of a building after taking Black Mask and his henchmen out. I feel scared I'm happy, so fucking happy. I'm scared of what will happen to me, or worse Kylie and our daughter. I leaned my head on my hand with my knee up and elbow on my knee, huffing. I hear footsteps. I swiftly stood and grabbed my gun's aiming. Bruce, I spin my gun's back into my holsters. 

"what the hell did I do now? If this is about Black Mask. I didn't do any kill shots" he just stood their "hello, Bat's stop with the brooding shit and tell me, what the fuck you want?" my tone irritated 

He gave me a picture with a large house at the bottom of the page said sold. It's furnished and is ready to move in tomorrow. Seriously? This fixes everything. I needed a house for my family. Why? 

"what do you want from me?" 

"Alfred's making dinner for us all tomorrow at 5:30. You, Rayna and Kylie are welcome" 

He left with his last word. I scratch my neck unbelieving what just happened. Seriously what the hell just happened? I walk in through the window leading to the bathroom hearing crying, Rayna

Kylie's P. O. V 

I hear my daughter's crying and open my eye's. I sat up groaning I do not want to get up. Jason no where to be seen. I got out of bed putting my slippers on and my robe. I walk to the nursery hearing, Jason 

"hey, Angel Daddy's here" I hear Jay say "shhhh, don't cry I'm here, Baby Girl" 

I walked to the nursery seeing my love holding our daughter. I leaned on the door frame watching them. Her crying long gone. I took a deep breath in relief. He halfway smiled, looking at me. I walked to them he kissed my head. I wrapped my arm's around him and touched my little girl's face. He feels tense I hope he didn't have a panic attack 

"you ok?" I mumbled 

"Y-yeah" he laid Rayna in her crib as she fell asleep, Jason laid her blanket on her "I think" 

"hey, what's wrong, Jay?" I whispered afraid of waking our daughter up 

"nothing" he mumbled in a bitter tone. I held his hands "I'm fine, Babe I'm good" he walked away

"Jason" I say worried 

I follow him he sat on our bed taking his boots off. He grabbed a piece of paper and gave it to me. I looked reading a new house, furnished and is ready to move in tomorrow. Sold on the front bought by, Bruce Wayne! I look at, Jason seeing his remorse and worry. I put the paper down on the nightstand by my side of the bed. I walk back to Jason and sit next to him. I touch his cheek he wouldn't look at me 

"hey look at me" he finally looked at me with tears in his eye's my heart dropped "Jason, please talk to me" 

"with all the fucking horrible things I have done" he held both my hands "how'd I get so lucky to have you and Rayna? It's too perfect and good. I'm so s-scared, Kylie. That I'm going to lose you or Ray. Bruce, is acting like he really cares about me it's just.. I'm scared, Kylie" he dried his tears with his palms "really fucking scared" 

"Jason, listen to me nothing bad is going to happen to us. Bruce loves you, that's why he did this for us and everything is going good because you are doing good. What you did in the past is in the past. Now we have our future together with our daughter" 

He took a raspy breath halfway smiling. My heart breaking seeing him so upset. I cup his cheeks kissing him and take his jacket off he took his pants off and shirt, only wearing his boxers. We laid in the bed Jason's arm's around my waist..... I hear the door knocking Jason groaned. Then we hear Rayna crying. We, both got up Jason putting his pants on 

"I'll get the door" he groaned 

"I'll get Rayna" I say kissing his cheek 

As Jason walked out I put on my robe. I walked to see my baby girl 

"hey, Sweetheart Mommy is here shhhh-shh-shh" I picked her up and gently rocked her she stopped crying 

I walked to see who was knocking. I see, Jason's family and in a way my family too.

"wanted to come and help you guy's move so you weren't late for dinner" Dick said smiling he looks at Rayna "Aww is that my little niece!" 

Jason looks at me and sighs "alright guy's let's get this done" 

Jason's P. O. V 

My family helping me move. I feel remorse and love. As we went to my new home and unpacked everything. I walk out of my large bedroom seeing, Bruce holding my daughter. Two year's ago if someone told me that I would see, Bruce as my Dad again. I'd think it was a ugly lie. Though here I am seeing Bruce as my Dad. I take a deep breath in relief. All my hatred, guilt, and blame fades away. Rayna and Kylie saved my life


End file.
